Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by LostInFairytale
Summary: OneShot--Mikan is tired of trying to get that boy to listen, time to show him just what she means.


_Hey guys sorry that i haven't uploaded in such a long time, school and 'shizz'.  
Anyway thought up this little idea when I was in the bath a thought I'd take a different approach to the whole 'Natsume and Mikan' relationship.  
Tell me how you like it ;)_

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

(Poem at the end is actually a song, Miley Cyrus - When I look at you)

* * *

_**North Side of 2B's High School Classroom**_

There he was, same as ever.

Just laying back there with his feet up on his desk, manga covering those god like features.

Mikan could barely control herself, she just wanted to get up and rip that stupid thing off his face, why was he hiding under it anyway?!

'Natsume no baka, can't you just look at me already, stupid boy.' Mikan's thoughts were soon heard by the mischievous Koko.

A small smile spread on his features as Mikan's thoughts went around and around, totally consumed in the image that was Natsume.

'He knows I like him, I mean I know I've never said it to him, but surely I'm obvious?'

Truth was Mikan was obvious, everyone knew her feelings for the popular flame caster. Only Natsume decided to not believe those rumour's, and that infuriated her.

She had pulled out all the stops to be direct towards him, but he ignored her every attempt as though it was just a usual thing.

Mikan scowled and sat back in her seat, she turned her attention to the blonde sitting just beside our Kuro Neko.

Ruka was sitting petting his ever changing pet, after Usagi had died, he had had a range of various pets. A small puppy lay on his lap, strange thing was Ruka had decided to call the little thing Mya.

Mikan was studying the little pet, while she unknowingly was being studied at the same time.

_**South Side 2B's High School Classroom**_

His crimson eyes were watching her intently, he had tilted his head slightly to the left under his favourite manga, so as to go unnoticed by anyone.

'She looks pissed.' he frowned a little under his manga.

Koko couldn't be happier, it wasn't often he got to hear this little drama, though he had heard similar thoughts before, Natsume's were far more interesting.

'Now she's staring at ... Ruka? Dammit. I knew those rumours were a whole lot of crap. I seriously thought of telling her then, glad my instincts kicked in , god she looks so cute when she scowls.'

Natsume shoved the manga off his face and sat up a little with his feet still resting on the desk in front of him.

All eyes shot to him, and then away again. 'Nosy bunch of idiots.' There was suddenly a small voice beside him.

"Ne, Natsume?" The raven haired boy looked to his right and grunted in response.

"Are you going to tell her already? You can't just admire her from afar forever." Ruka spoke calmly, but with conviction.

Natsume narrowed his eyes, he hated having this conversation with his best friend. Ruka was always right and it drove him crazy.

He looked away from his friend and over towards the window, chocolate brown orbs met his fiery crimson ones.

Natsume heaved himself up off the chair and walked straight out of the classroom, 'I need to think.'

_**Back To The Brunette**_

She watched him get up and go, he had saw her staring and yet still nothing. Mikan suddenly stood up and slammed her fist on her desk furiously.

"SERIOUSLY?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME ON?!" her voice rang throughout the class, everyone turned and looked at her questioningly.

A quiet and cold voice responded, "Well maybe Mikan you're just not being direct enough. You know, he did just leave, take the hint and follow suit."

Mikan looked at her best friend, "But .. Hotaru ..." she whimpered.

Hotaru suddenly turned around and shot her square in the face with her baka cannon. "No buts." She then turned away and blew the smoke from her gun.

Mikan lay sprawled on the floor for a few seconds, 'Do I dare confront him? Tell him how I feel, what will he say ...' She felt a pain in her chest and sat up.

Gentle arms picked her up and stood her in place, a voice whispered in her ear quietly, "Just say what you mean, take him square on where he can't avoid it."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Koko, with a quick nod of agreement she ran out the door. She knew just where to find him.

_**At **__**Their**__** Sakura Tree  
**_  
Natsume sat with one leg up and his arm balanced on it, his other hand covered his eyes and his head lay rested on the solid trunk of the beautiful tree.

'Stupid Ruka, he shouldn't put such ridiculous thoughts in my head. Polka doesn't think that way, she's far too innocent.' he ruffled his hair and let out a small sigh.

He was about to get up and leave when he heard footsteps approaching fast.

She appeared around the corner and spotted his dark figure under their tree, still running she sped towards him. 'Just say it Mikan, breathe and just say it.'

When she stopped in front of him she had to lay her hand on her thigh and pant for breath, to say he was surprised was an understatement, but he kept his emotions masked well.

"Baka, what are you run--" he started, but she cut him off quickly so as not to lose track of thought. That husky voice could work wonders.

"**I'm **going to talk Natsume." Both herself and the flame caster were surprised by the authority in her voice.

She took a deep breath and he nodded to her to tell her to get going, "Hurry up then Polka."

Mikan frowned but ignored the comment, "Okay just let me think how I want to phrase this." She sat down next to him and looked up at the bright pink blossoms framing the tree.

A few minutes passed and then she turned to him and looked him right in the eye. He took in a small intake of breath and prepared for the worst. 'I did something again, great.'

"I can't believe you. I mean really Natsume how could you even do that?" Her face was sad and she looked like she was on the brink of tears, his chest gave a small squeeze.

"What do you--" she cut him off again.

"Don't ask what! I have made it plainly clear for everyone to see, it is only you who denies the truth, and I want to know why! I want to know why you would ignore my every attempt and just pretend like you don't see it. Do you hate me that much?"

He was totally lost, 'Has Polka gone mad?' He continued to look at her and didn't show any expression. She waited a few moments and then she couldn't bare it anymore.

A small tear rolled down the side of her cheek and she tried to get up, but as she went to push herself off the ground he grabbed her wrist.

"Explain it better. What are you talking about Mikan?" His voice was deep and his bangs were covering his eyes, she looked startled to hear her name escape his lips.

"Natsu--" this time he stopped her.

He pulled her back down next to him and looked up at her, "Tell me what's wrong, and don't cry..." he looked like he was in pain.

Mikan stared at him surprised, and suddenly she knew what had to be done. Anything she said could be avoided or twisted, but he couldn't ignore her now.

She smiled a little and wiped away her spilled tears, he looked at her curiously but before he could ask anything she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Natsume had no time to think as he was hauled forward, he was thoroughly surprised by her sudden action but then he felt something soft and warm on his lips.

That's when he realised she was kissing him, his heart picked up a pace by triple it's normal amount.

A spark shot through both of them and travelled down their veins, fireworks erupted inside their very beings.

Natsume caught on quickly and after recovering from his shock he pulled her onto his lap and returned the kiss. Mikan was in heaven all she could see, feel and touch was Natsume.

After a passionate few minutes they split apart, Mikan sighed heavily and then smiled brightly to the gorgeous boy.

He smirked in return but his eyes were softer and had love and amusement dancing in them.

"Not bad Polka, now what were you trying to say?" he smirked as he teased her.

"Natsume no baka! I was _**trying **_to tell you that I love you, sorry if you didn't get my hint just now." Mikan rolled her eyes and then tried to get up.

Natsume held tightly round her waist, "Wait. Before you go," he moved close to her ear and whispered quietly "I love you too." Mikan was going to smile when she felt a sharp pain just under her ear.

"Ouch, what the hell was that?" She looked down and could see a dark shadow under her ear just at the side of her neck.

"Now everyone knows you belong to me." he grinned cheekily and it lit up his face, Mikan was melting from its warmth.

Natsume then picked Mikan up and sat her back on the grass beside him and then he stood up, "Ja ne."

As he walked away Mikan looked puzzled, he stopped mid step and turned around.

"In case you didn't figure it out already, you're my girlfriend now. Oh and this is for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and then threw it towards her.

Mikan caught this easily, when she looked up she saw him place on his mask and disappear into the trees. 'Oh, a mission.' she thought.

Her attention was then caught by the piece of paper in her hands, she unfolded it and began reading.

_For Mikan Sakura/Hyuuga (one day)_

_______Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long_

__

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

Mikan stared at the piece of the paper, tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. 'Natsume ...'

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I..._  
_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like Kaleidoscope colours that_  
_Cover Me, All I need every_  
_Breath that I breathe don't you know_  
_You're beautiful..._

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I..._  
_I look at you_

_And you appear Just like a dream_  
_To me._

As she wiped her eyes she noticed the date written at the bottom of the paper - 'Natsume Hyuuga, 2003'.

Her eyes widened, 'We were ten at that time.' She folded the paper and placed it in her pocket, she stood up and walked back towards the school.

A small smile graced her face as she entered her room, she took the piece of paper and placed it in a wooden frame. The paper was a little tattered in area's but that didn't matter.

She looked up at it on her wall and sighed, 'I love you Natsume.'

_

* * *

_

_Hope you all liked that, sorry if it was too different I just thought it would be cute._

Rate and Review please,

Roisin x


End file.
